A Second Wardrobe
by nomalar96
Summary: While exploring her uncles new mansion, Naomi hides in a wardrobe to escape trouble, but ends up falling into King Edmunds bedroom! Befriended by the family, she starts to fall for the two brothers, but who will become friends,and who will become more?
1. Chapter 1 Hiden and found

**A Second Wardrobe.**

**OK, I was bored one Sunday and was just thinking of a new story to write, when this little beauty popped into my head! Really hope you like it!**

**Just to make a few things clear, The Pevensies never left in Prince Caspian, and they stayed. Caspian and Susan are together and are King and Queen. Peter, Edmund and Lucy are still looking for The One. MEAN WHILE, Back in our world, a young girl called Naomi is wandering around her Uncles new mansion…**

**Chapter 1**

I knew it was late, about one in the morning, but I just couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to have a bit of a wander. The house was huge and spooky, even in the day, so at night it was quite scary! I tip-toed pass Mum and Dad's room, and once I was out of that section of the house, I started to hum and sing to myself under my breath. I love music, singing and dancing, Mum always says to who ever will listen that it's imbedded in my soul, and it will still be with me when I die. I started twirling and doing drag runs along the long halls. I came to stop outside the door of one room, and for some strange reason, I was drawn to it, and I felt a need to see what was inside it. I wiggled the door handle, testing to see if it was locked. It opened quite easily, and I was immediately hit by the sweet and floral smell of fresh roses, and I felt my eyes close with pleasure; roses where my favourite flower and scent, and I always had a vase of red roses in my room when I was writing a new piece of music, or a song. I only realised then that instead of standing in the door way, where I thought I was, I had walked into the room and was standing beside a grand piano. I looked around the room, and felt as if it had been made for me. There were vases of fresh roses dotted around the room, colours varying from the deepest red to a light pastel pink. In one corner was a vast wardrobe, made out of a dark wood and had intricate patterns all around it. There were many other splendours that caught my eye, and maybe even more that I hadn't even noticed, but my attention kept being drawn back to one thing; the piano. I could almost feel the white ivory keys passing under my fingers, my hands running along it like a river, the sweet melody of music trickling out. In the end I simply couldn't resist, I sat on the little stool and began to play. (**If any of you has heard The Meadow from the Twilight New Moon soundtrack, imagine that playing.) **I sat there for what seemed forever, letting the music flow out of me as if it had been bottled for centuries, and had suddenly been uncorked. I came out of my trance with a sickening jump as I heard footsteps above, moving towards the stairs only a room away from me. I had to get out of here! Or at least hide! I wasn't supposed to be up, let alone wandering about the house, for I had promised my Uncle, Aunty and younger Brother that I wouldn't explore the house before the morning, so we could all to it together. I thought it was a joke, but my Mother had come to me with a dead serious look on her face, telling me not to even think about leaving my room before everyone else was up the next morning. I jumped up out of my seat, my head whipping around in search of a hiding place, and in the end I could only think of one place; the wardrobe. I ran to it as I heard the foot steps getting closer and closer, each step making my heart jump painfully. I opened the door, beyond thankful that it was open. I dashed inside, leaving the door only a millimetre open, so I would not be in pitch darkness and anyway, who would shut themselves in a closet? I could see shadows of feet the other side of the door, and stepped backwards further into the wardrobe, feeling for the back with my hands behind me, yet I kept moving backwards. How big is this wardrobe? I thought to myself. Don't be ungrateful! The bigger, the better; that means more hiding places! But now this was getting really weird, the wardrobe had seemed big, but surely not _this_ big? It's just the dark playing tricks on you, I reassured myself. Suddenly, I jumped as my hands came into contact with two cold metal handles. Yes! I rejoiced to myself, hopefully this leads into the next room and I can run from there to the end of the hallway, then run as fast as I can to my room. I turned around and leaned against the door, trying to open it. With out warning, they flew open and I collapsed onto wooden floor, the room dimly but warmly lit up. I lay there for a minute, letting out a relieved sigh that I was out of danger, but as soon as my sigh ended, a shocked gasp came from some where in the room. I gasped myself, but in fright. I scrambled back up against the wall, my heart beating. I was looking up at a tall, handsome dark haired guy, about my age I guessed, with green eyes, and muscles that where visible even underneath his clothes, looking down on me. Yet, his clothes where nothing like the clothes everyone else wore, they looked really old, as if they where from another time. Looking around the room quickly, I knew something was up. There were no lights, just candles. No TV's, no stereo, no wall sockets, just a huge bed, with bedside tables and a chest of drawers, a desk and a huge shelf of books.

"Oh my God," the guy whispered looking at me with astonishment.

And that's when I started to scream.


	2. Chapter 2 I Like Your Pyjama's

**Chapter 2**

**Hope you guys like it, and are ready for some more! Well, even if you didn't like it, I'm still gonna right more! *Evil Cackle***

**Oh, and soz, I forgot to write a disclaimer, so this one is for this chapter and the last one.**

**Me: Please, please, please can I own The Chronicles of Narnia?**

**C. (RIP): No**

**Me: Pretty pretty please with sugar on top?**

**C.S.L: NO!!**

**Me: [**

He rushed over to me the minute I started screaming.

"Shhhh, do you want to get yourself killed?" He whispered angrily, pressing his hand over my mouth, his other hand holding my hands together. Oddly enough, when he touched me, I felt as if there were electric currents flowing through me. I tried to scream again but he had his hand firmly covering my mouth. In the end I stopped trying to scream and just stared at him, feeling slightly scared but also angry. Who was this guy, and who did he think he was, being this close to me and stopping me from screaming? I had every right to scream, you would if you found yourself in a different time.

"Now, are you going to scream again?" He asked me softly, still whispering, looking me in the eyes. God, his eyes are _gorgeous_! They where the deepest green, they seemed bottomless. I lost my train of thought as I realised he was waiting for an answer. I nodded my head slowly, and he started to take his hand off my mouth. He kept in a crouched position in front of me, rocking back on his heels. He then slipped his hands through mine so that they weren't on top of them and restricting them, he was now holding my hands with his own, and he led me to sit down on his bed.

"Now, where did you come from?" He questioned, his eyes not leaving mine for a second. Whatever you do, don't say the truth idiot! You've just met this incredibly cute guy, and you're going to make him think you're crazy!

"OK, I know you're going to think I'm mad or something, but I think I just came through your wardrobe." _You imbecile. _I thought to myself. I knew he must think I was mad, his eyes widened and he jumped off the bed and started pacing.

"Wait, let me just get this straight," he had his eyes closed and was rubbing his for head with his knuckles, just like dad did, "You came through my wardrobe? How did you get in there? Come on you need to tell me everything!" His voice had risen from a whisper to normal talking level now. He knelt before me and put his hands on my knees, pleading.

"OK, OK! I don't know what happened really, I was playing piano in this room I found in my Uncles house, and then I heard footsteps coming towards the room, and I wasn't even supposed to be there, so I hid in the wardrobe, and I tried to get back as far as I could so nobody would find me, but I couldn't find the back but in the end I found these handles and I opened the door thinking that it would lead me to the next room but in the end it took me here," I finished gasping as I finished my huge sentence. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't concentrate on breathing in between sentences when I was looking into his eyes, I just got lost in them.

"The other wardrobe," he whispered gently, to himself mostly. He turned to me again with a smile that lit up his face.

"Please forgive me, but I don't even know your name," he sat next to me on the bed again, and again he was sitting _very _close, but this time I did not find it annoying, but comforting and even, pleasurable.

"Oh, sorry, my name's Naomi, Naomi Reese (**BTW, that's not my real name**), what's yours?"

"You don't know? You really are one of us. I'm King Edmund The Just, but you can call me Edmund or Ed" he smiled at me when I felt my face turn into a confused frown. What did he mean one of us?

"I don't know if you have any plans for tonight," he grinned mischievously "but you are welcome to stay in my room." I felt my eyes raise as my mind embarrassingly jumped to the more 'improper' meaning. He realised that he had made a mistake and went a rosy pink.

"No- I didn't mean that! I have a spare bed underneath, you can take my bed and I'll have the spare one," he explained, and to my surprise, I felt a bit, disappointed.

"I can get you some night robes, but I think what you're wearing" he trailed off, and for a moment I was confused, but then I realised. Shit! I was only wearing my hot pants and vest! I had worn them to bed because it had been really hot that night, and hadn't thought to wear a dressing gown! My cheeks felt as if they were on fire, but he just gave me a lopsided grin.

"Don't worry. Oh and by the way, remind me to thank who ever bought you those pyjamas," he whispered softly in my ear before going off to change. I waited till he was out of the room when I let out a gasp and flopped on the bed. Wow! You meet a cute guy and he starts flirting with you! I think I'm going to like it here! I pulled back the covers and hopped into bed, and boy was it comfortable! It was so soft; it was as if I had a cloud wrapped around me! Then I realised what the time was, and sleepiness got the better of me, and I felt my eyelids slowly droop close.

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining in the room, lighting it up with natural brightness. I propped myself up onto my elbows and remembered were I was. Well, I didn't know _exactly _where I was, just what had happened last night, and Edmund. _Edmund! _I looked around and just about a foot away was Edmund, sleeping on a low little bed, sleeping soundlessly. I thought I'd have a bit of fun, and payback for that remark about my PJ's. I crept out of bed and tiptoed to the foot of his bed, took a deep breath and launched myself on top of him, yelling "Gotcha!" But before I could even get my breath back, he rolled me over so he was on top of me, grinning widely at me and whispering, "Oh, forgive me, but I believe it is _I _who has _you!_" I laughed and then screamed as we both fell of the bed, rolling on the floor laughing as if there was no tomorrow. We stopped as he grabbed my wrists when I was on top of him again, and he looked at me with something I hadn't seen in his eyes before. Suddenly he leaned towards me and closed his eyes lightly and at the same time I felt my eyes closing and leaning down towards him. Even though I surprised myself, I didn't stop. Soon our lips touched, and I felt a shock of electricity go through me, leaving my lips tingling. He must have felt it as well, because he pulled back only a millimetre, but then brought his lips down on mine almost ferociously, but they were as gentle as an angel would be. I felt as if someone much more strong and brave and forceful had taken over, because before I knew it I felt my tongue slowly tracing his lips, almost as if waiting it was waiting for him to open up and enter. Soon enough he caught on and opened his mouth while I did the same, and our tongues touched. I let mine explore the new discovery that was his mouth, tracing pictures on the roof of his mouth. He seemed to enjoy this as he let out a small moan, and kissed me even harder, one hand in my hair and the other on my back, pulling me closer while I had both of mine locked in his dark black hair. I was thinking were could this possibly go next when I heard the door open behind us.

"Ed, I came to see if you were coming down to breakf," the voice broke off as he saw what must have been a sight to behold; The King Edmund kissing a girl in hot pants and a vest passionately on top of each other. I rolled off Edmund quickly and looked to see who had interrupted us. It was a tall teenage boy, who looked about seventeen round about. He had gold wavy hair and piercing blue eyes. Along with them he had a muscular body, even more toned than Edmunds. His skin was fairly tanned and a cheeky smile played across his lips while a laugh danced in his eyes.

"Oh, well, I see!" He exclaimed gently with a chuckle threatening to break through.

"Peter, you don't understand," Edmund began, but Peter shook his head dismissively.

"No, I do!" A huge grin now covered his face, "Why go down for breakfast when you could stay up here and enjoy dessert!" And with this he ran from the room, shutting the door behind him, but you could still hear his laughter.

**OK that was it for chapter 2! Thank you to ALL of you who have given this story a review and has added it to their favourites! I hope to be adding a new chapter on soon so don't worry my little Narnia-aholics! In the mean while, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND READING AND SPREAD THE NEWS!!!!!!!!!**

**Luv to ya all! XoX**

**BTW A BIT OF COPYING HERE! SOZ BUT THE JUMPING ON ONE ANOTHER WAS ****NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy ****IDEA IN THEIR STORY 'IN ANOTHER WORLD' IT IS AMAZING SO CHECK IT OUT! IF U R READING THIS GIRLS THEN I AM ****TOTALLY ****IN UR DEBT! ANYTHING U WANT U GOT IT!**

**C YA ON THE FLIP SIDE!**


	3. Chapter 3 what is it with my pj's?

**Chapter 3**

**Hey hey hey ma peeps! Thank you again to every one who has written a review and added this story to their favourites, I LOVE YOU!!!!! I would kiss you (if I knew where you all lived and had a private jet and if I was slightly lesbianic! lol) **

**Annyyywaaayyyyy… here's chappie 3! Hope you like it!**

**BTW, if any of u like vampire diaries, check out my story, bonnie and matt the unwritten love story, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Same 4 twilight, and the story is Nahuel Returns.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN **_**ANYTHING, **_**JUST THE PLOT AND NAOMI!!**

Edward jumped up as Peter (who I could only assume was his older brother) ran from the room and down the hall and ran after him yelling,

"Pete! Wait a minute! PETE!" I giggled slightly at them both, and then looked around me. _What am I still doing here? _I don't belong here. I should never have spent the night. I looked around for a pen and a piece of paper to write with, but I only found an quill (was this _eagle _feather?) and parchment (wow, I _am _in a different time). I picked up the quill, dipped it in ink and started to write.

_Dear Edmund,_

_I'm sorry that I led you on for too long. I shouldn't have troubled you. I don't know if you think I'm crazy, even though you probably do, but I have to go back to where I came from, where I __belong. __I shouldn't have kissed you either. I hardly know you, and I hope you don't think I'm this slut that goes around hiding in guys wardrobes and kisses them, because I'm not. Again I'm really sorry, and trust me, if there was any way to repay you, I would do it. And, oddly, even though I hardly talked to you and I only met you last night, I have a feeling that I'm really going to miss you. Good luck with your future and thank you for putting up with a crack-pot._

_Love, Naomi._

_X_

OK, I know I shouldn't have put the kiss, he probably won't even know what it means, but I felt I had to. I sighed sadly then walked to his bed and laid the note at the foot of the bed, where hopefully he would notice it and read it. I knelt down to his make shift bed and picked up the blankets he had slept in and held them close to my face, and breathed in his musky scent. _Naomi! Bordering on_ _the brink of stalker here, _I thought to myself. I lay the blankets back down and stepped away, looking at the room where I had spent the night in, and had shared what could only be described as the best kiss ever. Welsh guys have _a lot _to live up to is all I can say. I bit my lip as surprisingly I felt tears spring to my eyes and threatened to spill over. Wait, _what_? I _never _cry! And over a guy! I really need to get out of here. I turned quickly to the wardrobe and opened the doors. I took a deep breath and stepped in, closing the door behind me and putting my hands in front of me so I would be able to feel the door handles on the other side. But I didn't get far. I had taken one step forward before I felt not the door handles to the other wardrobe, but the back of _this _wardrobe. I felt franticly for handles, but the only thing I could feel was wood, wood and more _wood_!

"No, no no!" I yelled, getting scared now. What if I could never get back? What would Mum do? Or Dad? Or _Pete_? Oh my god, what if I never see my family again? I started to hyperventilate and cry, I was terrified.

"Naomi?" A voice came from behind me. _Edmund. _Without thinking I turned around and flung my arms around him, just wanting to be comforted. He wrapped his arms around me as he shushed me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, genuine concern in his voice.

"Its not there! The door handles, their not there! There's only the back of the wardrobe!" I cried even harder as the reality of the situation really set in, and I wrapped my arms around him even tighter.

"What if I can't get back?" I whispered into his shoulders.

"Don't worry, if you really want to go back, we will find a way to get you back, but you might have to wait. People like us aren't just brought to Narnia out of chance, normally there's something we have to do, like a quest. But everyone gets back in the end, and even if you don't, you get used to Narnia. Anyway, if you really want to get back, we can find Aslan and he can send you back."

"What?" I asked, pulling back from him and looking him in the eye, because I had not understood a

word he had said.

"Don't worry, we're going to sort this out." He looked at me with a hard and reassuring look in his eyes.

"Just wait here for a minute, I'll be back in a second," he smiled at me, kissed me on my fore head and left the room. I brought my knees up to my chin and started rocking back and for, trying to reassure myself.

_Edmund said he's going to help me, so there's no need to worry. _

What if he can't help though? A voice said in my head.

_I trust him, isn't that enough? _

Don't you think your getting in a bit too deep? It queried

_I like him, but the minute there's a chance to get home, I'm taking it. _

But what if when the time comes, you don't want to go back?

That had me stumped. What if it was right? What if I didn't want to go? But before I had time to ponder over this, I heard shouting coming outside the door.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'SHE CAME THROUGH THE WARDROBE?"

"I meant what I said! You think I'd make this stuff up? She just fell out of my wardrobe last night! And don't try to say she's from here, because the girls here do not wear bed clothes like _that,_" I recognised this voice as Edmund's, but really, what is it with my pyjama's? They're not that bad! I then heard a girl's voice enter the fray.

"Peter COME ON! You have to open your eyes! It's not just us that can get here! Any way, you haven't even talked to her!"

"Fine then!" I heard the angry voice yell and saw the door handle turn an inch, "but Edmund," he must have whispered something to Edmund, because I couldn't hear what he said then. Then as soon as the argument had started, it ended with Edmund pushing his way into the room. I looked at the four people (obviously one of them had the sense to keep quiet) that entered the room.

There was Edmund of course, looking absolutely stunning in a deep teal tunic, dark, what I could only name as leggings and high boots. His dark hair was slightly ruffled and he smiled at me as he came over to sit next to me, his hand brushing mine lightly, making me shiver.

The older boy that had interrupted us this morning, _Peter, _I mentally reminded myself, stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed across his chest, looking at me, then Edmund, then back to me again. He also looked stunning this morning, with a pale blue tunic with gold embroidery along the edges and even paler leggings.

I turned my attention to the two girls, one standing just behind Peter, looking over his shoulder at me with a bright smile on her face, and the other standing directly beside him. The shorter one behind him only looked a year or so younger than me, and wore a dark red dress that set off her long copper hair nicely and that flowed elegantly down to her feet. It was an amazing dress, perfectly simple but looked graceful and fluid even when it was still. The girl went up on tip-toes to whisper something in Peter's ear, looked back at me and laughed, while Peter smiled and chuckled lowly. I frowned; whispering wasn't fair, was it?

The other taller and older girl stood silently, with a warm smile on her face. She looked willowy and slender, wearing a deep green dress, cut the same way as the younger girls, but it was cut to emphasis the girls best aspects; her thin stomach and chest. She had pale skin with rosy cheeks compared to the other girls lightly tanned skin. She had thick, long, curly dark brown so dark it was a tiny lightness away from being black. I realised then we had all been sitting in silence, looking at each other.

"Um, is there a thing about starring in silence in this place? Because if there isn't, this is getting a bit weird," I piped up, not wanting them to think I was this small quiet wet blanket. They must have found it funny, because the younger girl laughed a pretty delicate laugh, the older snorted before giving in to laughter, Edmund laughed, openly moving closer and holding my hand, which pleased me, and Peter chuckled again.

"Your right," the younger girl side stepped Peter to stand in front of me, "I'm sorry, we're being rude. My name is Lucy, Queen Lucy the Valiant if you want to be formal and get on my nerves," she pulled a face, making me laugh before continuing, "This is Peter, I believe you, um, met," she coughed to hide an obvious chuckle, "this morning. This is Susan, and of course you know my brother Edmund," she smiled mischievously again.

"Wait," I said, holding up my hands, "you mean your _all _brothers and sisters?"

"Yup! Pete's the oldest, and then it's Susan, then Edmund, then me!" She finished with a wide grin as I looked at her, Susan, Peter then Edmund.

"Now who's staring?" Peter asked sarcastically. He couldn't say much! He was still staring at…

"Uh, do you have a spare dress? Because I think the boys like what I'm wearing too much," I made the last bit a joke, but I wasn't sure if I was wrong. Edmund liked it (he made that clear this morning) and Peter tried to not look, but I could see his eyes still being drawn back to me and my sleep wear.

"Oh! Of course! Ugh, you must think we're so horrible! Letting you sit there like that!" Lucy said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room, but I didn't expect to find what I saw when I stepped outside.

"Aaaaghhh!!!!" I screamed, looking at, _it._

"What's wrong?" Lucy turned back to me, looking around for a sign of danger, but obviously not seeing what was right under her nose.

"Tha- i-," I couldn't even manage to finish the words. It was just so weird, I just stared at i

"What, oh!" And then she started to laugh.

"What's wrong with you? Are you crazy? _Why are you laughing?_" I yelled, feeling my anger bubble up inside me, threatening to spill over, while she laughed. As I shouted the last bit she stopped abruptly

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise you wouldn't be use to this sort of thing. This is Silenus, one of our favourite body guards. We picked him to come with us because," she paused to chuckle to herself, "he is the gentlest, kindest and most _non _scary of the guards," she smiled at me and shook her head. The huge Centaur smiled at me, approached me slowly and saluted me. I couldn't help smile at him. He was _ripped_. His upper body (the human part) was all pure muscle, and his lower part was quite muscled. He had a dark skin tone and the hair on his horse part was only a couple of shades darker. He extended his hand so I could shake it.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I greeted, but instead of shaking hands, he grasped my arm and squeezed, giving a slight shake.

"Centaur royal greeting," Lucy whispered, but instead of sounding like she was pointing something out to me, she sounded shocked and amazed.

"Pleased to meet you, your highness," Silenus gave me a firm wide smile.

"Silenus, she's not royal," Lucy corrected him while nodded my head.

"Oh, she may not be now, but she soon will be," Silenus smiled knowingly at us both, released my arm, stepped back and gestured to us.

"Ladies," he motioned to us with a sweep of his arm. Lucy started walking as Susan slipped her arm around mine and we followed Lucy.

"How old are you Naomi?" She asked in a soft and gentle voice, one that if most people were not careful, it would sound as if you were talking to a three year old, but Susan made it sound as if she were talking to an adult about politics, or stock markets.

"I'm fifteen, but I'm sixteen in a couple of months," I answered truthfully, even though if I were asked back home I would have said sixteen, but I felt like I couldn't lie to Susan.

"Hm, so Edmunds age, but only one or two months younger. You see, this coming Saturday, we are throwing Edmund a Birthday Ball, it's a very big thing, turning sixteen here," she informed me, nodding her head.

"Wow! Really? That must be fun," I didn't expect myself to be invited, I didn't know anyone here, and some way or another I'd probably offend someone, so what Susan said next really surprised me.

"Of course, you'll be coming. We'll go to the dress makers and have them make you a gorgeous gown to wear, after we've gotten you out of your pyjamas and into something more Narnian," she ended with a smile on her face. I didn't know if she was going to carry on, but I interrupted her anyway.

"Susan! I showed up in your brother's room, ranting on about the fact that I had just come through his wardrobe! How can you act so calmly and, no offense, I mean, I appreciate it but you're treating me as if we're best friends or family!"

"Your right, I know it must be weird but, I feel as if you _are _my best friend or part of my family," she looked at me curiously, searching my face as if to find some clue as to why she was being so kind, but I just felt it was in her nature.

"But I've been telling you I came through a wardrobe!" I must have looked crazy, I felt my eyes bulging as I tried to get it across to her.

"I know!" She replied, laughing ever so slightly, but not in a taunting way, but a knowing way, she looked around to see if anyone was listening in, but the only people around were Lucy and Silenus, and they were well ahead of us, chatting away about something. She turned to me with a smiling but serious expression on her face.

"I know because… we did too."

**OK, I decided to leave it there because it was getting a bit long. I'm going to try and get the new chapter out as soon as I can, but please remember I'm still at school and I have studying and homework to be doing, so I'm sorry I they're not out as quick as I hoped. THANK YOU to every one who has reviewed and added this to their favourites again! I love you all!**

**PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEW!!!!!! WITHOUT YOU I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WRITE! (**_**Well I would, but you help a lot! So thanks!)**_


	4. Chapter 4 the girl made out of petals

**Chapter 4**

**Hehehe, you just cant get enough can you? All of you have been asking for more, so here it is!**

**Again, I love you all who wrote a review and added me to there favourites!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, bla bla bla…**

I stared at Susan while the reality of what she said kicked in.

_We did too. _

"What do you mean?" I asked, I must be missing something here.

"I mean, we came through a wardrobe too. You have to have realised we're not from here!" She smiled slightly, as if the idea was amusing.

"Wait, you mean," I trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"We came from England, just like you."

"Actually, my Uncle's house is in Wales," I corrected her, thinking how my dad would laugh if someone thought I was English, and then immediately felt a pang of pain thinking about my jolly, joking and teasing Dad. A couple of teenage centaurs walked past, all looking at me and what I was wearing. I suddenly felt very cold and started to shiver.

"Oh, of course! We must get you out of those clothes," and with that, Susan whisked me off and into an enormous room. We found Lucy chatting away excitedly with wild hand gestures to a girl… made out of petals?

"Dryad," Susan whispered to me quickly and quietly as she pulled me into the bedroom, and hugged the dryad. It was a strange thing to watch, to see arms made out of flower petals wrap around Susan's back and Susan have her arms around the body gently, I wondered if there was anything really there.

"Esselarea! Meet our new friend Naomi. Naomi," she turned to me, smiling and pulled me tenderly towards her, "Meet Esselarea."

"Please, call me Essel, or Ess," came a voice as delicate as wind chimes, or the most beautiful composition I had ever heard.

"Of course, Essel," I smiled at her as she held her arms out and out of reaction; I moved towards her and embraced her. It was a strange sensation, it was like hugging air, but feeling something slightly solid, so it was if something was _just _there. She started to laugh, a delicate laugh, like a baby's.

"Ah," she sighed, stepping back out of the hug, "you are a truthful girl. You speak what you think, but not brutally like some do. You have a bright future ahead of you, but your past is clouded, making your future fade too," a slight frown was visible on her face as you could see a few petals fall in a straight line.

"It's OK Ess, she's one of us," Lucy put her hand over the small petal hand, comforting her. There was a silence before Lucy spoke again.

"Come on then, aren't we supposed to be talking clothes here?" Lucy asked, almost pleading with us to talk fashion. Essel laughed again and disappeared threw a pair of doors.

"Where…?" I trailed off; my mind had gone through so much that it felt as if it couldn't be bothered to finish sentences anymore.

"Dryads don't have to go threw doors. Sadly," Susan walked towards the doors and turned the handles, "we still do," she smiled and walked in. Lucy turned to me with an excited smile and ran inside. I frowned and followed them in, but came to an abrupt stop when I crossed the fresh hold and actually looked inside the room.

"Isn't it great?" Lucy asked, holding a silk dress up against her and twirling around the room.

It was a room the size of a library, filled with thousands and thousands of wardrobes, chest of draws and a few make up desks with huge mirrors and thousands of lotions, potions and make up things covering the surface of the desks. Essel came up to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me deeper into the vast amount of space.

"We have areas that belong to each of the girls, the rest of it is divided into colors that would suit certain people's skin tones, hair colors and stuff like that. You should use dresses over here for now while we start to make your own dresses. Before we start, I just need to take a few measurements," she whisked a measuring tape out of no where and started pulling it around my waist, chest, shoulders and hips, muttering to her self. Soon she declared that she was done and went off to start on my wardrobe while Lucy and Susan started drowning me in gowns of all cuts and colors. They went from a light blue, to a deep scarlet red to an emerald green.

"There, that one is so perfect for you. You can wear that today," Susan brushed off the dress after she had pulled it over my head. It was the deep red one, with gold embroidery around the edges and even more patterns on the bottom, making it look like fiery patterns. They pulled me over to one of the chairs and started brushing my hair and putting on blush. They only used a few light strokes in my cheekbones, and they couldn't do much with my hair, as I had it in a short bob with copper streaks going through it. They put a gold necklace that fell just bellow my neck with a phoenix pendant, with red streaks where the feathers would be, tying the outfit perfectly together.

"Ohhh! You look beautiful! Better make sure that Caspian doesn't see her, aye Sue?" Lucy nudged her older sister in the ribs while Susan pushed her away jokingly.

"Who's Caspian?" I asked.

"He's Susan's husband," Lucy answered before Susan could say anything, so she just smiled widely and nodded her head.

"You'll see him now, its nearly time for lunch anyway," as if it knew she had said it, a clock chimed half twelve some where while my stomach started to grumble.

"Whoa, I think we should give her some food, her stomach just made a sound I heard in the woods!" I jumped as Peter appeared leaning casually against the door and felt my self blush deeply with embarrassment. _No! Don't take any crap from him!_

"Please! If you really met me in the woods, hungry or not you would only come back a crip" (**BTW, 'crip' is short 4 cripple somethin we say in my skwl**)snorted, rolling my eyes and falling into the easy conversation patterns from school, where you had to be quick on the ball with witty come backs. I thought for a second that he wouldn't understand, but his face took on a sarcastic grin.

"Whoa, that sure is a change! If I said anything like that to anyone but the girls, they would blush and giggle, but you? What a temper!" He said it almost in awe, making me frown, but my stomach made me forget that and just thought about food. Lucy picked up on this and smiled at me apologetically.

"C'mon, there's plenty of time to snap at each other, but right now I'm hungry too, so let's go!" With that she started to walk out of the room. Susan smiled at me before following her, calling to Lucy. Peter looked at me for a moment but then he broke into a grin.

"You think your better at me, well come on then. I'll race you!" I felt my body become tensed and excited; I excelled at races and running, back home there was a weekend club where there was a variety of things you could do, and running was one of my favorites. He noticed this and crouched slightly.

"On your marks. Get set. GO!" The second he yelled go my legs shot like a spring and the next thing I knew I was flying through the corridors. I don't know how, but it felt as if I knew where to go. I was definitely winning, so when I shot round a corner I didn't expect to hit anything.

"Oof!" The victim grunted as we fell and hit the stone floor. I gasped and looked to see who I had run into, and there before me was the deep green eyes and ruffled black hair I had been staring into not only this morning; Edmund. I grinned back at him.

"You know, we have to stop doing stuff like this, or some body's going to end up hurt," I told him in my most seducing voice with a flirty and sexy smile.

"I'm willing to take that chance," he smiled at me again and kissed me, his arms wrapping around my waist. As we stopped I saw Peter walking fastly away from us, looking tensed with his shoulders hunched, and I felt a weird pang go through me.

Uh oh.

**How'd ya like THAT?! Hope you like it, and please keep reviewing like you have been! I would love to get more of them! I will post another chapter as soon as I can, but please be patient, my boy friend is taking me out on a double date with my bestie nd her guy (I CANT W8!!) so it might be a while!**

**My love to you all!!!**

**XoX**


	5. Chapter 5 Tomato red or lily white

**Chapter 5**

**Yoyoyo! Hope you liked chapter 4 nd tha u've been reviewing like good little narnians! (I know I sound like I'm crazy but honestly im not) I also know I said I wanted more reviews but I couldn't be bothered to w8 so here is the next chappie!**

"Come on! Ess said that your gown for Ed's birthday is ready!" Lucy called from the other end of the hall way.

"Just because we don't go overly hyper about everything that happens doesn't mean that we have to speed about the place! We're taking our time talking!" Susan yelled back, smiling when Lucy let out an exasperated groan. It was true we had been taking our time, but I had hardly been listening. I was thinking about what had happened before and after lunch. That weird feeling I had when Peter had seen me and Edmund kissing, the fact that he had hardly looked at me during breakfast, and when he did it was ridden with glares and daggers. I shouldn't even care, I liked Edmund, I really did, but the thing was, I _did _care.

"Naomi? Naomi!" Susan was shaking me slightly, looking at me with a curious and worried expression.

"Hm? What?"

"You've been standing there for a couple of minutes now, just staring straight ahead. I know I said we don't dash around the place, but you didn't have to stop moving completely! Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Again she looked questioningly into my eyes, as if she could find the answer hidden there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just day dreaming," I lied, well, partly lied.

"Well, come on then! _Before _Lu bursts," she laughed a little bit and I did the same, trying to break the tension over what had just happened. I shook my head a little as we moved on, trying to get the confusing and annoying thoughts out of my head, or at least at the back. Susan came to a stop outside a door that was only a door or two down from Edmunds.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, curiosity willing me to open the door and find out for myself.

"Well, we don't know how long your going to be here for, and Essel loves to decorate, so…" she opened the door and moved to the side, letting me walk in.

Wow.

It was beautiful. It was decorated in light blues and teals and turquoises, with a huge for poster bed and drape-curtains falling from the top of it like a waterfall. There were pictures hung up around the room, ranging from pictures of a roaring lion with a golden mane, to little half-men half goats dancing around a fire and many others. There were vases of roses dotted around the room (how did they know?) and a HUGE wardrobe. But what drew me in the most was what was sitting in the far corner, by the huge bay windows. A piano. I almost sprinted to it, running my fingers along it lovingly.

"Do you like it?" Lucy asked, stepping out of the shadows and into the centre of the room.

"I. I…. I love it! Lucy, Susan, thank you so much!" I ran up to hug the two sisters.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" Lucy pulled me towards the big cupboard and opened the doors, giving me a strange sense of de ja vu. And, just like before, there was a huge room, only this time not as huge, but still a big room. I turned around to protest that this was too much, but Susan stopped me.

"We all have something like this; the room you saw earlier was our back up room. It's only right that you have something too! Anyway, I think Ess has something to show you," she turned to the dryad, who was holding up something I could hardly even begin to describe.

It was a gorgeous colour, dusted lavender. It was cut so that it was a bodice at the top, with delicately folded over lace and then came down for the skirt. It was long and sweeping, enough to make the most hard to please guy stare.

"Try it on," Essel held it out for me and I took the dress carefully. It was so light! It felt as if I was holding air.

"Here, I'll help," and suddenly they where undoing my dress and with a matter of seconds I was wearing the gorgeous dress, looking at myself in the mirror. It hugged in all of the right places, and was low enough to emphasise my best parts. I stood and stared for a minute, taking it all in. Back home, my friends teased me about how pale my skin was, comparing me to snow or paper. I could never really tan, just burn. So when my friends lay on the beach becoming golden brown, I either went tomato-red or lily white.

"We are having the elves work on jewellery to go with the dress, and don't worry, they are more than happy to do it," she added when she saw my face.

"I don't think I can ever thank you enough," I said, turning to them carefully.

"You don't have to," Lucy, Ess and Susan said at the same time. We all looked at each other and all broke out in hysterical laughter. I don't know why exactly, but I felt that I needed laughter, I had too much stuff to be worrying about already, it was nice to just laugh with girls.

Lucy sighed, "Well, I guess we better take the dress of, you don't want to rip it do you?" I slipped it off carefully and changed back into my other dress. Then Lucy and Susan decided to go to the family library.

"What is it?" I asked as we started to walk through a load of passages and hall ways.

"It's not the main library, it's just a normal room with our favourite things in there, we go there just to be together," Susan smiled and took my hand leading me on. A few minutes later we were in a warm room, with cosy red walls and plump chairs. A roaring fire heated the room and gave it a homey feeling. Not long after we sat down Edmund and Peter came in, pushing each other and laughing. I smiled at Edmund as he came to sit next to me, wrapping his arm around me.

"What are you reading?" He gently lifted the book to see the title.

"No," I said, pulling it away from him.

"Why not? What's wrong?" He asked teasingly yet curiously at the same time.

"I just… don't want you to see it," I came up with a feeble excuse, knowing that if he found out what I was reading I would be mortified.

"Oh come on, I just want to see!" He tried to take it away again, but I jumped up and ran to the cover of a big arm chair. He rose slowly with a menacing smile on his face.

"Oh, going to play games, are we?" He gradually began walking towards me, with the same menacing look on his face.

"Edmund, don't!" I warned him, trying to keep the book behind my back. By now they were all looking, probably to see who would win in this weird, random game.

"Too late!" He suddenly ran towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He then picked me up and swung me round, not badly, almost sweetly, he was just joking around. I screamed and laughed.

"Edmund!"

"Are you going to give me the book?" He stopped for a minute, looking at me.

"No!" I laughed again.

"Then I have no choice," he shrugged as if he was giving up, started to walk away and then whipped round and started tickling me. I screamed again and laughed, gasping.

"Edmund!" I screamed between laughing.

"What?"

"Don't!" I gasped.

"Give me the book then!"

"No!" He started to tickle me harder, and my body doubled over, I couldn't breath. He took the advantage and ripped the book from my grasp. He ran to the other side of the room while I started to breath again. I could see when he realised what I was reading; his face went confused slightly, and then took on a lopsided smile.

"Ed…" I trailed off, not being able to think of a good excuse.

"King Edmund the Just, the many accomplishments and stories'? He read the title out with a questioning tone. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Well, it's just that I don't know anything about you, so…" Again I trailed off. He walked towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Come with me, lets go for a walk," and he led me out of the room through a pair of doors and suddenly we were in a beautiful garden, filled with so many flowers I couldn't put a name to half of them. There was a huge fountain and I walked over to it, running my hands through the deliciously cool water.

"Edmund, I," But I was cut of suddenly by a pair of ferocious lips crashing down on mine, but not in a bad way. I started kissing back, giving more compassion than he was (at first). We kissed and kissed for so long, you would think that my lips would get sore, but they didn't. He varied from kissing my lips to my neck, my jaw, my shoulders, my ears (yes it may sound weird, but it was good!). We both got so into the kiss that we must have been… over passionate, because before I knew it, the ground was disappearing from under my feet and I hit cold water and a hard surface. My whole body went under water, but luckily it was only waist deep. I pushed myself up to find myself in the fountain I had been running my hand through only a while ago. I turned around to find a sheepish looking Edmund looking equally soaked.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away," he grinned again as he apologised. I started to giggle, and he laughed. Soon we were both laughing. He laughed so much that he slipped down, causing me to laugh even harder. I went to help him up but he pulled me down, and for a while we just laughed in each others arms, water gently splashing on us from the fountain.

"We better get back inside, or we'll both catch a cold," I sighed, wishing that this perfect moment would never end. Edmund rose and pulled me up into his arms. We kissed for a couple of minutes more before heading in. Edmund took my hand as we made our way to our rooms. I was starting to get my head around where to go, but I still started to head off in the wrong direction. Soon enough I was standing outside my door, kissing Edmund.

"Don't be too long," I whined, genuinely not liking being apart from him.

"I'll get changed then come and get you for dinner," he smiled at me and squeezed my hand before setting off. I smiled as I changed from my soaking red dress to a dark blue one, with silver embroidery. I found a box of jewellery with a note.

_These are the pieces the elves have finished so far, they were so eager to give them to you they came with me to check that you got them! I'll take you to see them in the morning to thank them._

_Love Lucy._

I smiled as I read it, and couldn't wait to meet real actual elves! I picked a silver necklace with a dark blue amethyst in the shape of a heart, and above that there were two little tear shaped diamonds. I heard the door open behind me.

"You changed fast," I said, keeping my back to him, my heart thumping. Suddenly two ferocious lips came down on mine, but they were different this time. I frowned slightly but kissed him still, winding my arms around his waist. I licked his bottom lip and he moaned. I froze. It wasn't Edmund's voice. I pulled back quickly and instead of looking into two gorgeous dark green eyes, I was staring into equally gorgeous light blue ones.

And an equally sheepish and flushed King Peter.

**Dum Dum Duuuuummmmmm! Talk about your cliff hanger! **

**Sorry it's been so long, but I was REALLY busy this week.**

**Anyway **_**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND WRITING! **_**I know it sounds majorly sad but I love it when you guys say nice things!!**

**See ya!**

**XoX**


	6. ATTENTION EVERY ONE!

_**ATTENTION!!!!!!!!**_

_**To those of you who have read the story In Another World by NarnianQueen and QueenofFantasy, you may find some similaritys between the two storys, and may accuse me of copying.**_

_**LET ME ASSURE YOU!**_

_**I did not intend to copy ANY ideas from the girls, I just read and loved their story so much, I guess, I must have remembered some of the events and ideas and put them in my own story with out realising.**_

_**I DID NOT COPY ANYTHING INTENTIONALLY!**_

_**I did not even realise it until the girls pointed it out to me.**_

_**So I am asking publicly for their forgiveness:**_

_**NARNIANQUEEN AND QUEENOF FANTASY,**_

_**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**_

_**And to all of you who are reading this, please read their story, as I really enjoyed it and I want you to see if you can find where our stories have… 'similarities'!**_

_**I hope you don't think any less of me and you still read my story!**_

_**I AM TRULLY SORRY!**_


	7. Chapter 7 You kiss like a fish!

**Chapter 6**

**Hey every body! I hope you are still reading and you got that last chapter! Everything is OK now between me and ****NarniaQueenandQueenofFantasy****. Any way, please keep reviewing; because it has been a little slow for a while! Its not much, just a few words here and there! Any who, on with the show!**

**I do not own Narnia, if I did I wouldn't be writing in fanfic, would I?**

I felt cold. I could not believe what I had just done. I had kissed Edmund's older brother. I stood there, my chest tightening. I was only then I remembered how to breathe. I was so shocked at what I had done, I loved Edmund!

_Are you sure? _The voice in my head contradicted me.

Of course I am!

_What about those feelings you have when he sees you and Edmund kissing?_

He's his brother; it's bound to feel weird!

_I don't think its embarrassment your feeling._

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of those confusing thoughts and the tears that were welling up. Peter saw this and rushed to my side, wrapping his arms around me. I shrank away from his touch, not trusting him or myself any more to be near him.

"Please Naomi! I had to! You know how I feel about you!" He pleaded, holding my face so I was looking up at him. I jerked my head away and stepped back.

"What are you on about? I had no idea!" _Yes you did, _the voice said smugly, "And you have no right to come into my bedroom and kiss me! I love Edmund, you know, your _brother_?" My voice was breaking, I was so distressed.

"I know, I feel terrible, but I couldn't stand there and watch you be taken by him without a fight!" He took a step towards me again, backing me up against a wall. I ducked under his arm and went to the piano, standing in between it and the window.

"Well, you should! I love him and he loves me!" He walked over to me again, his shocking blue eyes pleading with every inch in his body.

"I know, but it still doesn't change the way I feel about you! And you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that kiss," he smiled smugly standing right in front of me, crossing his arms.

_Slap!_

I stepped back as I heard the resounding crack and a bright red mark across his cheek.

"You have no right to judge how I feel about _any_ one," my voice was shaking with the anger and emotion laced through it, "And the only reason I kissed you was because I thought you were Edmund! And believe me, I should have known you weren't him, you kiss like a fish!" I regretted the last part, it was really mean. I could tell it hurt him; he stepped back like he had been slapped again, his face ridden with pain.

"Oh," he whispered gently, "If that's how you see it," he turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Peter," I said, following him. He stopped as he opened the door.

"It's OK, I understand how you feel. I won't bother you any more," and with that he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I could hear swift footsteps moving further away. I felt tears spring up again; I walked back to the window seat, disgusted with myself as the tears slowly ran down my face.

_So much for you don't like him. _The voice teased.

I don't! Did you not hear any of that?

_Yes, I heard you beg him to come back, and you are now crying over him._

I did not beg! I really hurt and upset him.

_That still doesn't explain why you are crying._

I jumped as I heard a nock on the door. I franticly wiped the tears away.

"One second!" I yelled, jumping up and running to the mirror. Thankfully my eyes weren't that bad, only a tiny trace of redness. I wiped them again, breathing deeply. Soon enough they were better; you couldn't even tell I had been crying at all!

_But you have, you were crying over the fact you hurt his brother._

I jumped again as I heard some one come in. I smoothed my skirt and turned towards Edmund, and all fears about Peter washed away. How could I ever doubt him? He stood there, leaning casually against the door frame, my favourite smile playing across his face. I walked towards him, smiling what must have looked like a watery smile. He was concerned as he ran towards me.

"Naomi? What's wrong?" He held my face up to look at him.

_The same way Peter did with you._

"Nothing, just hold me," I whispered, and almost immediately I was in his arms, holding me tightly but gently at the same time. We stood there for a couple of minutes, both of us holding each other. But in the end one of us had to come back to reality, and in the end it was him.

"C'mon, we're late already as it is," He turned me so that he was still holding me, but we could walk. With his arm wrapped around my waist and mine around his we walked into the huge dining room. It was relatively empty, only Lucy, Susan, a few guards and,

"Where's Peter?" I asked, smiling at Edmund as he pulled the chair out for me.

"He's gone to sort something out near the old Telmar River," A new voice said, making me jump slightly. Walking towards us was a tall teenager; he looked about Peter's age, but was different in some ways. He had dark wavy hair, coming to about his jaw line. He was very tanned and had dark eyes. He (like nearly all of the boys here) was quite tall. He walked in and came up to the empty chair next to Susan. She stood up and kissed him quickly but passionately on the lips. I raised my eyebrows at this to Lucy, who just shook her head.

"Caspian, I have someone who I would like you to meet, this is Naomi. Naomi, this is Susan's fiancé King Caspian," she smiled at him warmly and he smiled back at her, and then turned to look at me. He frowned slightly and looked at Edmund.

"Is she…"

"Yes," Edmund said quickly, making me frown slightly.

"Interesting. Pleased to meet you," He walked over to me and I curtsied like I had seen in the movies. He took my hand and bowed over it slightly. I giggled slightly and he smiled up at me before walking back to his place next to Susan. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Edmund, I thought you and Peter were Kings?" I said turning to him. He smiled and set his knife and fork down, finished the mouth full of food he was chewing and took a deep breath. Then he started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I said, starting to laugh myself, it was so contagious.

"No, it's just the last time I had to explain this was to Miraz before the battle," he sighed and shook his head, smiling to himself.

"Is that the one where the Narnians fought the Telmarines and won?" I asked, remembering reading a whole two massive chapters on it in the book.

"Wow, you really did your home work, didn't you?" He teased.

"Peter and I are High Kings, Edmund is just King," Caspian explained. I turned to Edmund.

"But isn't that a bit unfair? You are the only one who isn't a High King?"

"No, I _am_ the youngest, and anyway, when you're a High King, you have loads more responsibilities, when your just a King, you have stuff to do, but not as much," he told me, smiling as he said so.

"Oh," I then kicked myself as I realised that there was a disappointed tone in my voice. Edmund noticed this and his eyes narrowed teasingly.

"You're annoyed, aren't you?" He asked incredulously, his eyes widening in mock shock and offense.

"No!" I said quickly. I was so worried they would tag me as the obnoxious brat, but they all just laughed and went back to eating. We ate what Susan described as Narnian delicacies. They were all quite nice, but there was one that I was unsure about.

"Edmund, what's this?" I prodded the brown lump that was on my plate with my fork. I had been watching the others eat it and from what I saw, it was slightly crusty on the outside with a soft filling. I looked back up at Edmund to find him laughing silently and smiling knowingly at Caspian.

"Oh, _that_," he attempted to stifle another laugh and straitened his face, "Is a very rare Narnian dish, it can only be found at certain times of the year, and even then they are tricky to find," Caspian snorted and tried to convert it to a cough, but I was not convinced.

"Oh, just eat it!" Edmund said, stuffing the fork in my hand. I sliced through it with the side of my fork, to find that the inside was almost like chocolate mousse. I scooped up some of the soft inside and tasted it. It was a very delicate taste, not chocolaty, but almost floral. It was delicious, soft and silky.

"Mmm, what _is _that?" I asked, digging in to more of it. Suddenly with out warning, Edmund and Caspian burst out laughing. I dropped my fork in surprise as the sound rang out in the hall. Lucy stood up and smacked them both on the top of their heads.

"Oh shut up! You both are horrible! And Naomi, what your eating," she paused as Edmund and Caspian burst out in another round of laughing,

"Is Dryad dropping."

**OK, that's it for this chapter! Sorry that it took so long for such a short chapter, and I hope that you liked it AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE you reviews are like the wind in my sails!! I love you if you are reading this and keep an eye out for new chapters coming (hopefully) soon!!!**

**Luv ya! XoX**


	8. PLEASE READ

**A Favour**

**Hi you guys, I wanna ask you to do something for me. If you think I should ACTUALLY carry on with the story, then please write a review or tell me, cause I have a really bad feeling that I'm wasting my time with this story and that you all don't want to read it any more. If you don't like it then PLEASE just tell me the truth, even if you think its crap message me.**

**If I don't get any messages or reviews by Saturday, then I am officially quitting on this story. I hope you all message me as soon as possible, and you give me 'the truth, the hole truth and nothing but the truth.'**


	9. Chapter 9 War

**Chapter 7.**

**OK, I know I said that the last chapter would be the end, but I'm in a good mood today, and I have had a few people asking for more (plus even though I love them to pieces I feel a bit tired of vampires and werewolves) so I am going to do this chapter, see what the response is like and if it's good, then I will try to continue, BUT if there is no (or hardly ANY) response then I will stop writing, DEAL? OK,**

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRE WEEEEEE GOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

I fought the urge to spit the food in my mouth across the great hall as my eyes widened. I closed my eyes tightly and scolded myself mentally, _stop it. Dad raised you not to eat with your head and eyes._ I then felt a pang of misery shoot through me; would I ever hear Dad teasing everyone and his jolly laugh? With a new found bravery I swallowed hard and experienced a pleasant, even enjoyable taste ring through my mouth.

"Mmmmm," I closed my eyes, enjoying the taste sensation. I then heard a peal of laughter from not Edmund or Caspian this time, but Lucy and Susan. I saw tears run down Lucy's face as her sister folded over with laughter. I looked over at Caspian and saw a look of shock and even….awe? I flicked my gaze up to Edmund and saw the same awe mirrored in his face, but a grin played across his face as well. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. My cheeks lit up like a bonfire and I ducked my head. Suddenly I felt a hand under my cheek and gently but firmly tilted my head up to look at Edmund; his eyes ablaze.

"Don't ever hide your face from me," he whispered hoarsely. I felt my eyes widen to the size of golf balls and my jaw go slack. I was only slightly aware of the three pairs of eyes on me; the rest of me was concentrating on the emotion that was thrown at with the force of a heavy weight boxing champion's punch. It was silent for a moment or two but then some one cleared their throat. I broke away from the intensity of Edmunds eyes and nearly gasped as I saw Peter walking quickly down the walkway from the huge main doors towards us. Caspian and Edmund stood quickly, and Susan and Lucy suddenly looked worried.

"Peter, what's happened?" Caspian said as Peter finally reached the table.

"It's her. She's back. Someone resurrected her and now she's built up another army. It might not be much but its getting bigger and stronger every day," he looked Caspian in the eye, "she's declared war." Suddenly Caspian and Edmund both vaulted over the table and Susan and Lucy both jumped up.

"Then we fight. We defeated her twice, how hard can it be to do it a third?" Edmund said, flashing a cheeky grin.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" I said, confused and panicked. A war? Edmund turned to face me.

"You said you had done your homework. Who has been a constant threat to us from the very start?" He said, and I could tell he was testing me. Peter also turned to look at me, and I could tell he was waiting for me to trip up. I ignored both of their gases and threw my mind back to the book I was reading before. The very start… I gasped when I suddenly realised who they were talking about.

"The White Witch," I whispered.

**Alright, so you all are probably thinking, "What's going on? She said she wasn't going to continue it?" Well, I'm bored; it's now the Christmas holidays for me and well…. I was feeling generous! Now I know it's not much considering how long I have left this story on hold, but this is just me warming up! PLEASE REVIEW IF I GET ENOUGH I WILL CARRY ON THIS STORY!**

**THANKYOU! xxxxxx**


End file.
